


Make it harder to breathe...

by Ameliesfish



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 21:57:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3304853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameliesfish/pseuds/Ameliesfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I literally spent two days trying to teach myself how to put an interesting background in photoshop. Nope.  Also I know I played fast and loose with anatomy here but shh don't pay attention to that :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Make it harder to breathe...

**Author's Note:**

> I literally spent two days trying to teach myself how to put an interesting background in photoshop. Nope. Also I know I played fast and loose with anatomy here but shh don't pay attention to that :)

**Author's Note:**

> It takes me about a million years to finish anything but seriously if anyone has any prompts or requests you can find me at Ameliesroaminggnome on tumblr and I'm totally down to try. Or just come say hi! I hope you like it? :D *thumbs up*


End file.
